This Machine
"This Machine" is the theme for Team Dark in Sonic Heroes. It is performed by Julien-K. This song is also sung from Shadow's point of view. Lyrics ::A shadow of myself, just who am I? ::Scan horizons ::A tragic mystery ::You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod ::No one would ever know - The Chaos Control ::My true identity ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through a screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::With Rouge in the fight - electric vibes ::Change surroundings ::A jewel in history ::A treasure disappears - as she goes ::Miss her as we look away - and no one knows ::This power is a key ::This power changes me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::E-123 ::You didn't know - now I'm going to show you ::The power that is me ::You try to take me down - stop the show ::Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control ::The power lives in me ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches Connection to Team *''A shadow of myself, just who am I?'' - Shadow losing his memories. *''Scan horizons'' - Omega scanning what he sees. *''A tragic mystery ''- Shadow's supposed death at the end of Sonic Adventure 2. *''You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod'' - Rouge finding the pod and accidentally releasing Shadow from suspended animation. *''With Rouge in the fight - electric lives'' - Rouge's ability to use Thunder Shoot. *''A treasure disappears - as she goes'' - Rouge being a spy and international jewel thief. *''E-123'' - E-123 Omega. *''You try to take me down - stop the show'' - Omega trying to destroy Shadow when Rouge accidentally released him and stops the fight. *''Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control'' - Omega not knowing about Shadow being the Ultimate Life Form and his powers OR Omega being an inorganic member, as robots are stereotypically emotionless. *''Chaos Control'' - Shadow's main ability. *''We all danced in fire'' - Omega was trying to shoot Shadow OR each member of the team has been in a life threatening situation (Rouge locked in a safe as Prison Island was about to explode; Shadow falling from space back to earth; Omega being shut down by Dr. Eggman before the events of the game) *''Trapped in this machine'' - Falling into the trap of working for Eggman. Category:Theme songs